Louise's First Adventure
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: When Louise was a toddler, she wanted to be an adventurer. While that dream holds up today, let me show you Louise's first brush with adventure. Meant to be a cute story. Shout out to Sara @idrawcartoons1314 on Instagram for making the new cover art. Check her out if you have the time, she is good.


**Louise's First Adventure**

"And then, the dragon started breathing fire on the innocent townspeople," Linda said as she read a story to the 1 ½ year old Louise Belcher. Louise had a look of fear on her face, as if it was actually happening. "But then, the brave knight came on his horse, and confronted the dragon," Linda continued, which made Louise smile at the mention of the heroic knight. "The knight then pulled out his trusted sword, looked at the dragon, and said 'You won't destroy this village while I'm around'," Linda continued as Louise started to clap her little hands with delight.

"The knight and the dragon engaged in a vicious battle, but in the end, the knight was victorious, and freed the village from the dragon's evil, and everyone lived happily ever after. The end," Linda finished as Louise started bouncing around in her bed with excitement. "Mama, I wanna be knight like him," Louie said as she pointed to the knight on the cover of the book. Linda just laughed and decided to play along. "Sure you will, sweetie," Linda said as she ruffled Louise's hair, which was under her signature bunny hat.

"Linda! I need some help down here!" Bob shouted up to Linda, as they actually had a bunch of customers, and Bob couldn't man the fort alone. "OK, Bobby. See you in a little bit, Louise," Linda said as she kissed Louise's forehead and went downstairs to help her husband. Louise, in her crib and green feety pajamas, tried to take a nap, but she was unable to stop thinking about the story. So, after half an hour of her being to restless to even try and sleep, she got up, and left her crib.

She then went to go find something that can be used as a sword. As she was looking in the closet, she found a roll of paper towels. She took the cardboard paper towel holder, and wrapped herself in the paper towels. When she looked at a handheld mirror, she thought that she looked like a knight with armor and a sword. Louise then went to her older sister, Tina's room, and went to get one of her stuffed horses, like the knight in the book had.

Louise needed one more thing to be like the knight in the book; a dragon to fight. Louise looked in her room, in her parent's room, and in the closet, but she couldn't find a dragon. Louise looked sad that she couldn't copy the knight until she found something in Gene's room. When she went into Gene's room, she found a stuffed purple dragon! Louise pulled out her paper towel roller sword and put Tina's horse next to her and said "You won't destwoy this viwage while I awound," Louise said, trying to mimic the knight's line in the book.

Louise then tried to run towards the dragon, but tripped. Louise got back up a couple of seconds later and tried to hit the dragon, but the dragon went backwards and bounced back up, which caused it to hit Louise in the forehead, causing her to hit the ground. But, since Louise was holding on to the dragon, it fell right on top of her. Louise then started screaming "IT'S ATTACKING ME!" Louise then hit the stuffed dragon repeatedly with her paper towel roller, and that somehow made the dragon get off of her.

Louise then kept hitting the dragon until the paper towel roller got bent. Louise then tackled the dragon, which caused them to be in front of the stairs. Louise then pushed the dragon down the stairs. The customers noticed the purple dragon rolling around the floor. Louise then ran down the stairs and jumped on the dragon before getting up. "YAY! I BEAT THE DWAGON!" Louise shouted while jumping around in her excitement. The patrons at the restaurant clapped for her, thinking that the little display was kind of cute.

When Bob and Linda came to see what the commotion was about, they saw Louise dancing over the fallen body of Gene's stuffed dragon, and the customers cheering her on. Linda came up and picked up Louise. "Alright folks. Little Miss Adventurer needs her nap. Everyone go back to doing what you were doing," Linda said as she took Louise back upstairs. Bob just shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Mama, did you see? I beat the dwagon! Just like in the book!" Louise told her mom before she put Louise back in her crib. "Yeah, I saw. You're my little adventurer, Louise. And all good adventurers need some sleep," Linda said before she kissed Louise's forehead. "Goodnight, Louise, mommy loves you," Linda told Louise. Louse smiled and said "I wove you too, Mama," before she grabbed her Kuchi Kopi stuffed animal and got ready for her nap. When Linda left, Louise fell asleep, thinking about all the possible adventures she'll have.

 **Ah, to be a little kid and think that everything is possible. Then you become an adult, and think that life sucks sometimes and you wish you were a kid again. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this fic. Your friendly neighborhood weirdo signing off.**


End file.
